


Unedited

by bohochan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Parents, Short, YouTuber Baekhyun, cute I guess?, married, mention of Sehun's name, singer/actor Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohochan/pseuds/bohochan
Summary: This is what happens when Baekhyun tries to film a youtube video with his husband now that they have four kids.





	Unedited

**Author's Note:**

> [ IMPORTANT ]  
This drabble is for this chanbaek sns au https://twitter.com/Baejusoo/status/1154097262194307073?s=20 it occurs in the second bonus.  
It's not spoiler-free, so if you're planning to read the sns au then I suggest you read that first, but if not then enjoy reading this :D
> 
> English is not my first language ;;3;;

It was finally Chanyeol's vacation, so he decided to take his family to Japan where he rented a villa near the beach for them to have fun while it was still summer. The trip was a surprise gift for his family since as a famous singer-actor, he was traveling around alone without them, and his kids had always wanted to go with him, including Baekhyun but he never insisted.

  


So here they were now, Chanyeol strumming his guitar while humming quietly on the bed where his twins, their youngest babies, were sleeping deeply as the sound of their daddy playing the guitar soothe them down. A few moments later, the door of the bedroom opened appearing his husband who was looking relieved.

  


“Are they fighting?” He asked in a hushed voice to not wake up the twins.

  


“I gave Hajoon his favorite candy and Haeun is watching kids show on my iPad.” Baekhyun replied while approaching his husband tiredly and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss his cheek and whispered “Thank you for helping me.” before leaving him to search for something inside their unpacked luggage.

  


“No need to thank me,” Chanyeol responded with a smile, eyes not leaving him. Despite having close people willing to help them take care of the kids like Sehun – Chanyeol's best friend and Baekhyun's cousin – and his girlfriend, he could never feel restless whenever he'd leave his little husband home alone with their four kids. They tried to hire a nanny many times, however, their kids _unfortunately _liked none of them.

  


“You're going to film a video?” He asked just when he saw the other taking out the object he was searching for, the camera that he had always used to film his videos for his YouTube channel that had over four million subscribers.

  


“Yup, while our kids are quiet now.” Baekhyun looked excited as he was taking out all the filming equipment, setting up his camera in front of their king size bed where his husband was sitting on with their twins still watching him. “Done!” He jumped after he was done then covered his mouth when one of the twins moved a little.

  


The taller placed a finger over his lips and he nodded his head in understanding, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

  


“Sit next to me,” Baekhyun whispered while patting the spot next to him on the bed, “We're filming together.”

  


Chanyeol complied his order, moving front slowly to not wake up their sleeping babies. His guitar was with him and the other tried to take it away from him, but he refused to let it go as he still wanted to continue playing it. His guitar was like his _precious _BEST friend, he'd bring it along with him everywhere. Besides, it was a special gift given by his husband during his trainee days.

Baekhyun pressed on the 'record' button before going back to his place again. He stared at the camera and nudged the other on his shoulder to draw his attention to the camera as well. Clearing his throat, he began speaking energetically. “Hi, everyone! It's Baekhyun, I'm with my sweetest darling--”

“Chanyeol!” Chanyeol filled in, showing his brightest smile.

“As you can see, we can't speak loudly because Jiho and Jiwon are sleeping behind us,” Baekhyun pointed behind him, explaining the reason to why the two were almost whispering to the camera, adding, saying that making the twins sleep was their hardest task as most of the time they cry. He ended his own speech with “of course” knowing the fact that they were still babies longing for their attention.

“What are we gonna do in today's video?” Chanyeol questioned curiously, interrupting him from chattering, though his focus was still on his guitar.

“We're filming a Q&A video!” Baekhyun cheered in a quiet voice causing his husband to chuckle in response, whispering “You're cute” and leaning to kiss his head. “D-Don't do that now!” The smaller stuttered shyly, covering his red cheeks.

“Let's start, shall we?” Chanyeol smiled at him lovingly, ignoring what he said. Call him clingy, but he could never leave his husband for five minutes without teasing him and showering him with love and affection.

Baekhyun pulled out his phone to scroll through his Twitter page where he tweeted for his followers to ask him and his husband questions. “How and where did you and Chanyeol meet?” He asked the first question.

“It was when I was in high school, Sehun is his cousin and he used to visit him in the kindergarten where he worked at, so I decided to go along for the first time and that's how I met him.” Chanyeol answered while looking at the camera then grinned at his husband right after he remembered something, “I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him excitedly playing with the kids, it was an adorable sight.”

“You answered other questions too...” The other said while scrolling through the replies. “Your turn, pick one.” He gave him his phone, finally stopping him from playing the guitar.

Chanyeol looked at the replies on the screen then laughed at what he read. “If you could get rid of one thing that belongs to me what would it be?” They both pointed at the guitar he was holding at the same time. “He loves his guitar more than me!” Baekhyun complained childishly in a whiny tone.

The taller smirked, “Don't cut this part out.”

“I will--”

“DADDY!” They both jumped as soon as their son, Hajoon, slammed the door open screaming, “HAEUN STOLE MY CANDIES!”

“H-Haeunnie *sob * d-did n-NOT!” Haeun showed up next sobbing, not bothering to hide the candies in her hands that she stole from her older brother. They were both arguing at the door, ignoring their parents who were motioning them to be quiet.

What came after was a loud cry from Jiho. “Our lead vocalist woke up,” Chanyeol announced only to get smacked on the shoulder by his husband who then dragged the two whiny kids outside the room. Before he could turn himself around to face the twins and comfort them, Jiwon woke up from his sleep with a much louder cry almost having his giant daddy deaf, “And here goes our main vocalist...”

The same routine again, Chanyeol's task was easy: feeding the twins milk from a bottle then calmly playing the guitar for them. Whereas Baekhyun had to deal with the other two who constantly wail at each other over candies and toys.

“My kids are all born as main vocalists.” Chanyeol had to say a joke, knowing that the camera was still recording everything. The bedroom was quiet again, so he was hesitating if he should leave the twins alone to help his husband or just stay in his place. However, Baekhyun returned to the bedroom shortly while sighing heavily then slumped down on the bed wordlessly, face buried in the mattress.

The taller placed his guitar down on the ground then moved closer to his exhausted lover, helping him turn around so that he could lie on his back instead, allowing his head to rest on his lap. “Love you.” As he whispered that in his deep voice, he pulled his delicate hand to press his lips on the back of it. There was no need for his husband to say anything; by observing his actions and expressions, he knew that he got a headache after dealing with their loud kids. Therefore, he used his fingertips to gently rub his temples; massaging his head to relieve the pain.

“Popo~” They were interrupted once again by their little daughter, Haeun, walking into the bedroom with a pout.

“Popo is resting. Be quiet, okay?” She nodded at what her tall daddy said then approached the camera, staring at it blankly. “Papa, video!” She jumped as she was pointing at the device that was still recording.

Chanyeol nodded his head, smiling at her excitement upon seeing the camera. “She calls Baekhyun Popo because he always says “Popo” when he requests for a kiss from her.” He explained without looking at the camera.

“Dad, can you please buy more candies?” Their eldest son walked in after a while joining them all, skipping towards the bed to lay down next to Baekhyun, pressing the side of his face on his flat belly.

“Sure, but only if you don't make any noises,” Chanyeol replied, his eyes looking at Haeun who was showing the camera her sticky hands. Hajoon caught his attention when he glanced at him, seeing him massaging Baekhyun's leg. Out of the blue, he asked a question: “Daddy, do you have another sibling for us in your tummy?”

That question woke Baekhyun up from his peacetime, his panicked face becoming pale. “N-No, no...four is enough...just f-four.” Chanyeol snorted at him stuttering then got glared at for almost laughing. “Okay!” Hajoon simply turned around, missing his dad whining about having another child while his daddy was shaking his head furiously in disagreement.

“Is it recording?” He wondered, noticing that his naughty sister ran away after successfully stealing the camera with its tripod attached.

When he heard him say that, Baekhyun immediately sat up as he blinked his sleepy eyes rapidly. “She's probably filming another 'exposing my parents' video.” As soon as his husband said that, he ran off to catch his daughter who went to blabber to the camera in a hidden place.

“Watch your brothers,” Chanyeol told his son before leaving the bedroom to see where Haeun hide in this new unfamiliar place, but only to find a little figure from the bedroom's window running outside in the sand with a broken tripod.

–

The next day started and it was finally the time for them to have fun outside since they weren't able to go out yesterday which was only their first day here; the married couple was just too lazy to leave.

“Honey, our kids already left!” Baekhyun panicked when he heard them screaming outside. He was dressed up in plain white shirt and blue shorts, carrying Jiwon while leaving the sleepy Jiho on the bed for his husband to carry him. He lastly said, “I'll go after them! _Please_ upload the video titled “Vlog” and don't touch the unedited one!” before disappearing.

Chanyeol left the bathroom shirtless afterward, looking here and there with a confused expression written on his face. He approached the bed where his husband's laptop was placed opened displaying the Youtube 'Upload' page. “Unedited...he said?” He opened the 'videos' folder, ignoring the video titled 'Vlog' that was filmed last week and clicked on the video titled 'Unedited' instead, that was filmed yesterday, to upload it. “Done.” He carried Jiho then left to join the others outside, leaving the laptop on for the _wrong_ video to load.

_* Baekhyun uploaded a new video “Unedited” *_

**[ Comments ]**

_babysehun: AHAHAHAHA HAEUN RUNNING AROUND WITH THE CAMERA SAYING HER POPO IS NOISIER AT BEDTIME PPFFTTT_

_CBaeQueen: omg Baekhyun did you upload the wrong video? This is one hour long and not edited TT Anyway, you answered most of the questions without saying them haha_

_pcyeollie: All of them like to listen to their dad playing the guitar, nothing's new I'm crying_

_mochibyun: Baekhyun's reaction when Chubby asked if there's another baby coming kjdfnkjfnf_

_baekhyun_hajoon: family goals ugh I love them all they're so cute and lovely! @ hub thank you for taking care of them!_

_choi_sooyoung: Baekhyun was right when he said that Chanyeol doesn't listen to him smh_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Youtuber Baekhyun, so this happened.  
It was supposed to be cute and simple idk.  
Twitter: @bohuchan <3


End file.
